


Improbably trans apocalypse

by CanonicalMomentum



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Everyone is Trans, F/F, au where the institute was captured without being destroyed, consensual non-monogamy, glory survives au, pure worthless wish fulfilment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicalMomentum/pseuds/CanonicalMomentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trans girl wish fulfilment, in which Fallout's vague handling of non-monogamy is made explicit and consensual, and all the major female characters are trans lesbians.</p>
<p>It is exactly what it is. Literary merit may not be safely assumed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improbably trans apocalypse

"I must admit, the idea of you being... intimate with someone else used to cause very upsetting emotions in me. You told me about you and Piper, and I could see no logical or scientific reason why you could not love both of us... but still, I found it troubling."

Alyson, the lone survivor of Vault 111, general of the Minutemen, vital ally of the synth revolution, etc. etc. etc., reached across the table and squeezed Curie's hand. Curie glanced at her with a small smile, blushing, and then blushed more as Piper took her other hand.

"I'm really glad you were able to talk to be about those feelings, Curie." Alyson said, "Are you ok?"

"Oh! More than ok!" Curie laughed, glancing between the two of them. "I thought I was unspeakably lucky, to find someone like you, who loved me so after all these troubles. Even if you are occasionally so very distracting from my work! But to find two such people? Why, I could not have imagined..."

Piper grinned. "What can I say, Curie? Guess I have a thing for cute two-hundred-year-olds..."

A loud cheer interrupted her from across the bar. The three lovers looked over, past the groups of Minutemen, synths and Railroad members celebrating the surprisingly peaceful end to the war in the Commonwealth. Cait and Danse appeared to have been arm wrestling - rather one-sidedly. Dance stood up, wincing and shaking his arm, as Cait leaned back, laughing. "Bring yer power armour next time, yeah?"

Glory stepped forwards, rolling up the sleeve of her coat. "So, you want a real challenge, Cait?" Cait grinned and sat forwards.

Piper turned back to her girlfriends. Alyson was looking strangely thoughtful. "What's on your mind, Blue?" she said, quietly.

Alyson blinked, and stared for a second. "Just a bad memory... she almost died."

"Who, Cait?"

"Glory."

"Tell me, sweetheart. You'll feel better."

Alyson swallowed. "When the Brotherhood came, Glory was going to hold the catacombs... alone... I told her to put on my power armour. Somehow, I knew she'd die without it."

Piper nodded. "You saved as many of us as you could, Blue. As anyone could." She squeezed Alyson's hand, and Curie moved round the table to snuggle into her side.

"I just can't believe it's over."

"Don't tell me you're done uprooting the Commonwealth, Blue." Piper smiled.

"That would be terribly unfortunate!" Curie put a hand to her mouth in mock horror. Laughing a little hollowly, Alyson pulled them both into a tight hug.

Cait wandered over, slightly sweaty but surpisingly sober, considering. "What are you three giggling about, eh?" Piper stretched out an arm and pulled her into the hug. Alyson's chair tipped back a little, and wobbled precariously. Laughing, Cait pulled her back and pulled up a chair.

"Hey there, Cait." Piper smiled. "We were just talking about -"

"How very gay we all are!"

All three turned to stare at Curie, who was holding a hand over her mouth, eyes sparkling. "Did I say something wrong?" she added, giggling.

Alyson laughed. "No, that pretty much sums it up."

Cait cackled. "Pretty much normal then." She looked around at the others. "So, listen, uh... this is kinda hard for me to say. But I wanna say it tonight, get it off me chest."

Alyson reached across the table and squeezed her hand. Cait gave a small smile in return.

"Yeah so, like, I told you how me parents treated me and all that, yeah? I, uh, left out a bit."

Curie interjected "Madame Cait, please, do not feel obliged to tell us anything you don't want to!"

Cait smiled. "That's sweet, Curie. But don't worry. I wanna say this." She swallowed. "Yeah, so, uh, how to put this. Do you know the word 'trans'?"

All three around the table nodded. Cait hesitated. "Oh, well. Yeah. I'm trans. If I'd carried on bein' a boy like me parents wanted, maybe my life wouldn't have been so shit." She took a deep breath.

Alyson squeezed her hand again, and opened her mouth to speak, but Curie interjected. "But madame Cait, that is such a... coincidence!"

Cait looked at her, confused. Curie swallowed. "Perhaps I should let one of the others tell it."

Alyson shook her head. "Well, there's not much to tell. The three of us are also trans."

Cait slid her chair back loudly, looking between the three of them. "No, you're havin' me on."

Piper said "It's true! Not something I like to tell everyone, but, well. Yeah. Piper Wright, dangerously transsexual newspaper reporter." She grinned. "As if I didn't already have enough of a reputation."

Cait laughed. "No, that can't be right. Alyson, you had a baby! And Curie, you were a robot!"

Alyson shrugged. "They could do some pretty clever things before the war. Lots of trans women I know had children." She paused. "Knew."

"Yes, it is most unfortunate that such procedures are no longer possible!" Curie hesitated. "May I tell my story?"

"Yeah, go on." Cait laughed. "I still think you're having me on."

Curie beamed. "When the ladies and gentlemen of RobCo were building me, well, they made a little prototype. They used the voice chip of a Mister Handy, and all of these fine scientists were calling me 'he', despite all of my protestations that they should not!" Curie was looking uncharacteristically cross. "Well, ultimately I simply had to insist that I would not do the least bit of science unless they gave me a Miss Nanny chip. Well, I must have gotten through to one of my programmers, because when I next woke up, I spoke like I do now."

Cait nodded slowly. "Yeah. OK. I guess that makes you trans." She blinked. "Holy shit. Guess I don't have to worry about you beatin' the shit out of me now, huh."

Alyson smiled, and carefully stood up, stepping round Curie to give Cait a snuggle. Cait hugged her back, looking as if she might cry. "I, I just. I never thought I'd meet any other girls like me out there. Let alone one who'd be so nice to me. Still not convinced I didn't dream you all up." Curie and Piper joined in, and Cait wiped away a tear.

"Listen, uh, the reason I was tellin' you this. Well, I had this supply of estradiol pills, you know? And uh, I'm kinda running out of them. And I guess you know why that'd be bad."

Wordlessly, Piper pulled a small plastic pag out of her pocket, and fished out several blister packs of pills to give to Cait.

Curie said "Ah, but we have the entire Institute to ourselves now. I shall have no trouble synthesising a new stock of pills for all the ladies who need them!"

Alyson nodded. "We'll get there, Curie. I think Cait needs a moment." Cait, indeed, had started crying, for perhaps the first time in very many years.

They continued snuggling until Glory accidentally stumbled into the pile. Then, they snuggled Glory.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be the first sexually explicit story I ever wrote, but then that didn't actually happen. Maybe a future continuation. Instead it mostly ended up being about Cait.
> 
> This is also my first attempt at stopping worrying about whether something is "good" and writing it anyway. But I still hope other people enjoy it.
> 
> If you choose to criticise, my biggest worry is whether the character voices ring true. Particularly Cait.


End file.
